Triangle Love
by Nakatsu Minri
Summary: Disaat Aomine mulai merasakan perasaan sebenarnya kepada Kagami, Kuroko mulai masuk dan mengganggu hubungan Aomine dan Kagami, Apa yang akan Kagami lakukan? siapa yang akan dia pilih? Bad Summary / AoKaga / KagaKuro / Mind to RnR? Yaoi FF


**TRIANGLE LOVE  
**

* * *

**This fanfic belong to BbangHime**

**KnB belong to Fujimaki-sensei**

**Yaoi fanfic, dont like? Dont read!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Oi,Bakagami, kau melamunkan apa hah!?" Sebuah tangan tiba tiba melingkar di pundak kagami dan menarik kagami ke arah asal suara berat yang sangat di kenal oleh si pemuda beriris crimson dan beralis cabang.

"diam kau ahomine, aku hanya memikirkan strategi bagaimana memutihkan kulit hitammu itu" balas Kagami dengan nada mengejek dan menatap lurus ke lapangan yang telah menjadi tempat favoritnya dan Aomine sejak mereka berdua sering melakukan one on one.

"diam kau bakagami" Aomine hanya mendengus kesal dan beranjak mengambil bola basket tak jauh dari posisi mereka dan mendribble nya dengan pelan. "ayo tanding sekali lagi, walaupun aku yakin kalau kau pasti kalah BAKAGAMI" tantang Aomine dengan raut muka arrogant nya dan smirk khas yang membuat Kagami semakin kesal.

"jangan banyak omong AHOMINE, ayo kita mulai, yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang, yang tercepat memasukkan bola ke ring sebanyak 10 kali akan menang " tantang Kagami kembali karena kesal melihat wajah meremehkan Aomine, kali ini Kagami bertekad harus menang demi harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang terinjak injak ketika melihat smirk meremehkan dari pemuda beriris navy blue itu.

"heh, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri" ucap Aomine dengan nada sombong yang memanaskan suasana diantara dua pemuda itu.

"diam kau ahomine"

-30 menit kemudian-

Keringat sudah membasahi kedua kaos yang dipakai oleh kedua pemuda berparas tampan yang sedang bertanding satu sama lain, setelah pertandingan sengit antara keduanya akhirnya pertandingan di menangkan oleh Aomine Daiki dengan skor 10-8.

"Ahomine teme! Ayo ulang lagi!"

"tak mau, aku capek bodoh! Lagipula kau sudah kalah kan? Ya sudah, lagipula kau harus menuruti permintaan ku kan seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya? Aku yakin laki laki macam kau tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri" Aomine menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang menurut Kagami lebih menyebalkan dari apapun di dunia ini.

"boleh, apa ma..."

"kagami-kun." Seorang pemuda muncul di samping Kagami dengan muka datar dan rambut berwarna baby blue nya.

"uwaaah Kuroko teme! Kau harus belajar untuk tidak mengejutkan ku bodoh!" umpat Kagami sambil mengelus dada nya yang tiba tiba berdetak sangat keras karena terkejut. Respon yang diberikan Aomine pun sama seperti Kagami yang seakan mengutuk mantan setim basket nya itu karena hawa kehadirannya yang seperti hantu.

"sumimasen Kagami-kun, tapi ada hal yang harus kukatakan pada mu sekarang,aku tak bisa menahannya" jawab Kuroko sambil menatap wajah Kagami lurus.

"heeh? bilang saja sekarang apa yang mau kau katakan,Kuroko"

"tidak bisa Kagami-kun, ini masalah pribadi dan aku tak mau Aomine-kun mendengarnya" jawab Kuroko sambil menarik tangan Kagami sambil melirik Aomine yang menatap mereka berdua.

"oi Tetsu, Kagami sedang ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengan ku, jadi jangan bawa dia sekarang" akhirnya Aomine bersuara dengan menatap mantan bayangannya dengan kesal karena rencana 'mari hukum Kagami' telah gagal total karena kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya.

"ini penting Aomine-kun, jangan ganggu kami" jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan menarik Kagami yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan Kuroko dan Aomine yang seolah memperebutkan dirinya.

"oii tetsu!"

"gomen Aomine, kita bisa lanjutkan minggu depan dan masalah janji itu akan kutepati minggu depan oke?" jawab Kagami dengan senyum tipis sambil melihat ke arah Aomine yang kini sedang berdiri seolah tak peduli. Sekilas Kagami melihat raut asing yang tercetak jelas tetapi hanya sebentar di wajah Aomine, seperti raut cemburu? Kagami yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala nya mungkin dia salah lihat. Tanpa di sadarinya Kuroko yang sedari tadi menarik tangan Kagami sedang menampilkan smirk tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari nya.

Sedari tadi Kagami hanya mengikuti langkah Kuroko yang terus menariknya tanpa berkata apa apa, Kagami hanya diam sambil menerka nerka apa yang akan disampaikan oleh 'bayangan' nya saat ini.

Ternyata Kuroko menarik Kagami ke Maji Burger yang merupakan tempat kesukaan mereka berdua karena mereka sering menghabiskan waktu disini, setelah mencari tempat untuk duduk dan memesan Kagami mulai memperhatikan wajah Kuroko yang tiba tiba agak memerah.

"oi Kuroko, kau sakit?" tanya Kagami dengan nada cemas karena tak biasanya pemuda berambut baby blue yang berada di depannya memerah kalau tidak sakit atau berada di onsen terlalu lama.

"tidak kagami-kun, aku tak apa apa" jawab Kuroko dengan agak menundukkan kepalanya.

"syukurlah, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Kuroko?

"e..etto.. Kagami-kun"

"hah? Apa Kuroko?" jawab Kagami tak sabar.

" aku menyukaimu Kagami-kun, aku tak tahan lagi jika aku menyembunyikan nya terus menerus,apalagi jika melihat mu dengan Aomine-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah menunduk dengan gurat merah telah menyebar di kulit pucatnya.

"apa jawaban mu Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang sekarang mencoba menatap wajah terkejut 'cahaya' nya ini.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Haloo minna-san, gomen kalo misalnya tulisan saya dalam fanfic ini tak bagus, maklum saya baru pertama kali nya menulis genre Anime dan tadaaa ini hasilnya hahaha *face palm*

Kalo masih banyak typo atau tak memuaskan sekali lagi sumimasen *bow bareng Sakurai*

Please Review, saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritikan yang membangun dari semuanya

Arigatou udah mau baca


End file.
